The rapidly expanding presence of the Internet has produced an increased recognition of the importance of web advertising. As compared to more traditional media such as television or radio, advertising on the Web is based on web page views and is more easily quantifiable. In large part, each page view represents a transaction between a client (or user's) computer and a web server. These individual client-server interactions permit more deterministic measures of the reach of particular advertising campaigns. Accordingly, it is important that communication between a client and a server is maintained at all times.
However, sometimes, communication is lost as a result of a variety of conditions, such as operation of the client at a location where signal strength is zero, damage to the server, or damage to a communication link between the client and the server. Moreover, although there is communication between the client and the server, advertisements can consume a large amount of network bandwidth.
It is in this content that various embodiments of the present invention arise.